


Moonlight and Watery Kisses

by DestructivelyConstructive



Series: Lorelei and Friends [4]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, I mean so does Lorelei but, I'm just a sucker for good wholesome romance, also Angor 'is an actual poetic teenager' Rot, also refs to unresolved traumas, boy has a crush and refuses to admit it, but this is sweet and is satisifying my romantic sweet tooth, even if it's romance i write, just toothrotting fluff, mostly just romantic mush, they're both old and untrusting and don't want to say it, very minor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructivelyConstructive/pseuds/DestructivelyConstructive
Summary: After Lorelei revealed her true nature and unfortunate curse to him, Angor Rot returns to grace her with his company once again, intent on helping her as she helped him.





	Moonlight and Watery Kisses

It was almost a month before Angor came to her again, in a different place but in a similar setting. The moon was low and heavy in the sky, but the sun had fully set, leaving the sky cloaked in the colors of mystery and celestial silver, and she was sitting on a sandy beach, watching the moonlight dance on the surface of a lake.

And he stood back in the shadows, watching her, with her entire being cast in the silvery-blue of the moon. The dark, heavy clothes characteristic of a traveler seemed to be the only things keeping her grounded in a world of reality, a terrestrial, mortal world. Hardly fitting for a creature of water and magic, he thought.

With a silent sigh, and a glance at the charm in his hand, he stepped into the light and towards her.

The crunching of the sand under his feet earned her attention this time, turning her black and gold eyes towards him, her wistful expression melting into a different sort of wistfulness, looking at him with softly burning eyes and a gently curving smile.

His chest and ring flushed with warmth at her expression, even as his grim resting face turned soft in response.

Her voice was as soft as the moonlight as she called out to him. “You stayed away longer than usual Angor.”

“Did I? I hardly notice anymore.”

“I used to be the same. The humans ground me in the passage of time it seems.”

“Hardly fair for a being such as yourself.”

Lorelei laughed lowly, shaking her head slightly. “I beg to differ. This time among the humans gives me an appreciation of the world, of life, that my kin do not have, or perhaps take for granted.”

He gave her a bemused look as he came to sit next to her. “How so?”

She smiled at him as she turned her gaze back to the lake. “Well... The humans, for the most part, get caught up in the day-to-day life. They fret about the short term and actively need to think about the long term. Thinking about the long term is the default for creatures as long lived as trolls or the Fey, so this concern for the present is... refreshing.”

He watched her pick up a handful of sand, pouring it between her fingers. Once the excess had gone, she dusted off the remaining grains.

“But I don't want to dwell on time, not while you're here.”

Angor ducked his head slightly, feeling his face heat, even if he couldn't blush. He dug the Shadow Staff deep into the sand until it could stand on its own and settled down besides his sea witch, careful not to catch her skirts.

“I'm... glad you have such regard for me.”

She turned and smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his and leaning on him. “You have that regard for me too, don't you?”

“Of course... Why do you ask?”

“No reason. I just wanted to hear it.”

A low hum rumbled in his throat and Angor Rot angled his head slightly to look at the cursed fae woman hanging onto his arm. She was peaceful. Her eyes were closed and her face serene, almost emotionless if it weren't for the faint smile gracing her lips.

A light sensation over his thumb made him look to her other hand, which she was now drawing away almost shyly. Angor huffed in amusement, catching her hand and holding it. The size difference was comical, but he welcomed the slight chill now resting in his palm.

His eyes turned to Lorelei's peaceful face and felt a similar peace wash over him. His eyelids drooped a small bit and he hummed, shifting.

Lorelei's eyes opened as he shifted, the molten gold around her pupil almost glowing like a campfire, warm and safe. Her eyes darted to him and she made a small, frankly adorable, noise of surprise as he picked her up and drew her into his embrace.

A small, but bright smile graced her face, and she pressed her cheek against the assassin's shoulder, the hand he had previously held now resting on his other shoulder. Angor angled his head to rest his chin on her head, prompting soft laughter from Lorelei as she nuzzled closer to him, pressing the side of her face to his neck. And now that she was settled so securely in his arms, the hum of magic had come again.

But unlike all the other times he noticed it, before he truly knew of her Fae nature, he took the time to listen to it.

It had a steady ebb and flow to the rhythm, like the sea she so longed for, swelling steadily and then receding. It was like the magic she was forsaken from was breathing...

Above the deep, gentle rumbles, a twinkling sound like a music box played. Or maybe it was a dual chord since there was a deeper version of the tune just under the bright twinkling. It was a melancholy melody, with long notes and slow chords. Listening to it made Angor wonder just how much his sea witch was aching for her home.

Lastly, he noticed the voice singing in tandem with the instruments. Humming at first and then singing clear, solemn notes. He recognized this, he realized. Lorelei sang it to calm the children of those she traveled with or when she was deeply engrossed in work. And while it's accompaniment was very melancholy, the voice was content, though it still held a note of sadness.

And as it began to loop back to repeat, he broke the silence between them.

“How much do you miss your home?”

Lorelei stiffened and the magic got a sharp violin chord in it's notes. Subtly, Angor winced. A very sore subject then. His hand curled around the amulet tighter. Hopefully, he would be able to take some of that soreness away.

Slowly, she sighed, her breath tickling his throat.

“More than yesterday, less than tomorrow. It just keeps growing the longer I'm forbidden from the water. It's going to kill me one day, Angor. This heartache is going to kill me.”

Her tone was final. The strain and heart break would kill her, and he wasn't sure how long that would take. The thought of losing his sea witch to her own homesick anguish was a terrifying one.

Her voice was watery. She was terrified of death, of losing her life to her own bleeding heart. She didn't want to leave this life, to leave behind everything she knew for a dark unknown...

…. And Angor would like to believe that she was afraid of leaving him too.

Lorelei shifted in his embrace and when he looked at her, he saw her eyes were lined with silver.

“Why do you ask?”

Angor held her teary gaze as he took in a breath and tightened his hold on the pretty charm hiding in his fist.

“Because I have a way to help.”

She suddenly leaped from his embrace, the cool of the night stark where her warmth once was. Angor might have startled in surprise at the sudden movement, but he glossed that over as he stared at Lorelei's face.

It was hopeful, but that hope was shrouded by suspicion and _hurt_. His heart ached as he took her in, the guarded expression and posture, her hands curled to her chest, guarding her slowly breaking heart. A few of her unshed tears had finally fallen as tracks of silver in the moonlight.

“This had better not be a joke, Angor Rot.”

Angor stopped himself from wincing as she said his full name, and he beat back the flare of outrage at her presumption. He had thought she had been making a fool of him when she had given him his ring afterall. It was only fair she react the same way to her curse being circumvented.

But still, his edges were rough and his reply forceful. “This is not a matter I would joke about, Lorelei.”

She shuddered as he said her name, but she seemed to have calm down. Her eyes finally strayed to his fisted hand and she tilted her head. Her eyes went back to his face and her entire demeanor softened. He didn't know what she found on his face, but she relaxed and her hands fell to her sides.

“What do you need to do?” She asked, cautiously hopeful.

“I need you to turn around and trust me.”

“I already trust you. I've trusted you since the night I met you.”

“The night where I threatened to rip your hand off for my ring? That night?” He hummed incredulously, approaching her again.

She smiled and let out a light silvery laugh. “Yes, that night.”

“Why?” He chuckled, coming around to her back.

“Because I can recognize a kindred spirit when I see one.” Her head turned to keep him on the edge of her vision, her eyes smiling at him.

“Oh?” Was the only prompting he gave, keeping his charm out of her sight.

“We are both long lived creatures with magical talent who were scorned by seemingly all-powerful wizards, and we both longed for our freedom from their influence. Or am I reading us wrong?”

“No, you are correct...” He hummed, getting the chain in order.

“But, enough of the past, sea witch, our future lies ahead.”

“Our...?” She sounded breathless and her cheeks were flushing.

His own face heated as he rested the pendant of the charm against her collarbone, but he didn't say anything more on the matter, brushing away her blonde curls to latch the charm. Motion caught his eye and he was enraptured as he watched her shoulders move, raising her arms to hold her hair. With her neck bared as it was, he could not help but to trace his eyes from it and across her shoulder, fascinated by her. His eyes went up her arm until he found himself staring at the side of her face, their gold and black eyes locked together. Then Lorelei smiled at him with the softest, warmest look he had ever received from... _anyone_.

His heart skipped a beat and his ring flared with that same sort of warmth and he snapped his eyes back to the latch. His face was warm and he could barely stop himself from fumbling with the tiny chain. A hum came from Lorelei and he chose not to discern what it meant.

Eventually, _finally_, he got the latch done correctly. He stepped back and he watched her hair fall back down over her neck and back and tried to not focus on the motion. He wasn't some fumbling adolescent who was helplessly enthralled by their first crush, and he most certainly wasn't completely ensnared by even a simple flick of Lorelei's wrist! Fascinated by her fluid way of moving, maybe, but completely enraptured? Hardly.

With a shake of his head he pushed the thoughts away as the magic seal on the latch triggered.

“Angor what was that?”

“A simple seal to make sure it can't be stolen.”

She was going to say something else, turning to him, but cut herself off as she gasped deeply, a momentary glow coming off her skin.

That was a sight that Angor would never forget, her pale skin glowing like starlight while her eyes flared like the sun... Okay, he _might_ be completely ensnared by her.

Might be.

The light died down and Lorelei was staring down at the charm with wide eyes. She was so absorbed by her own shock, she didn't noticed the assassin approach her until her was gently tilting her chin up. She jolted at his touch but leaned heavily into it, seemingly shaken. Now Angor was growing concerned. Had he miscalculated the strength of the charm? Was it warring with her Fae magic?

“It... It doesn't hurt anymore... my skin...” She rasped, her eyes silver lined again.

Angor glanced to the lake and turned her head slightly toward it. She took the cue easily, wandering away from him as if in a trance. She stalled at the waterline, staring down at the dark surface of the lake. Her foot scuffed the sand, kicking a small pebble into the water. Slowly, she breathed out and edged her foot into the water, and she jumped back when it seeped through the woven material.

Angor grinned in triumph and approached her where she stood paralyzed with shock and excitement. He rested his hand on her back, making her look at him.

“Well?”

That simple word was all it took to break her stupor.

Suddenly, she was grinning like a mad woman, wide and feral and entirely too wolfish for a human. Her eyes were bright and all but glowing with jubilation. She reached up and pulled him down to her level, pressing her lips to his for the briefest of moments before pulling away to shed all her traveling apparel until she stood in naught but her small clothes. His eyes didn't get a chance to wander as she ran and dove into the water with a loud _splash_.

Before the water had even settled, a flash of silver light came from beneath the surface, undoubtedly from her own form of magic. But it died quickly and the dark water eventually settled, unnaturally calm now.

The minutes ticked by and Angor's heart began to sink. Had she left for her home though some magical waterway as soon as she was able, leaving him standing on this distant shore? The longer he stared at the mirror-like water, the more upsetting his thoughts became, his chest aching fiercely. She wouldn't just... leave like that, would she?

Just as he was about to turn away with a growl of … whatever it was he was feeling, he saw movement on the surface of the water. He stopped and stared at the black and gold eyes staring back at him, crinkled with joy. Angor's heart stuttered at the sight and he was torn between retreating or advancing.

The decision was made for him as she disappeared under the water again, only to burst out of the shallows and tackle him to the ground, laughing happily and nuzzling under his chin. Angor sat back, dumbfounded, numbly returning her affection in kind.

She pulled away and he was stricken by her blue skin and turquoise fins, the gills fluttering on her neck, the moon white dress she wore with all it's silver baubles, and all the sharp teeth she grinned at him with.

Lorelei laughed at his dumbstruck expression and took his hand in her webbed ones and pulled him to his feet, where he was surprised to find that she was eye level with him. Her soft, silvery laughter filled the air again and she's smiling at him with those razor teeth, each one pointed and deadly.

Angor's heart was running wild in his chest, his ring warm and growing warmer, and he couldn't stop staring in dumbfounded silence. He had thought her charming in her human guise, with sharp canines, sharp eyes, quick wit, and an air of mystery that surpassed even his own. Now that she stood before him in her true form, he found her to be much more than charming, even if he was embarrassed to admit it, even if it was only to himself.

She tilted her head and his gaze darted to her long, pointed ears, wreathed with fins. He swore there were spots that were lighter, glowing almost, but they twitched and his eyes were drawn to the rest of her new aquatic appendages. The elegant sweep of the fins protruding from her back, stiff against the gentle breeze, the gentle sway of her tail and the way it's fins stretched and compressed with each motion, and the gentle ripples of the fins along her arms.

Pale blue flashed in front of his face and the rest of his sense came back.

“... u there? Hellooo?”

“What?” He asked rather dumbly.

Lorelei looked surprised for a moment before smiling at him warmly. “You were staring off into space for a moment, my dear.”

His heart swelled a bit at the endearment and he brushed a finger across her jaw, tucking a curly lock of hair behind her finned ears, and drawing a sort of trilling sound from his sea witch's throat. And humorously, the sound surprised both of them, though Lorelei's quickly turned to joyous excitement.

“I haven't been able to make that sound in _decades_!”

Angor looked at her softly, though his grin was mischievous. Her eyes narrowed at him, but she was obviously trying to not laugh.

“What _other_ sort of noises have you been unable to make for decades?”

She lost her composure, laughing and smacking his shoulder and turning an interesting shade of lavender. “Angor! No!”

Angor only smiled at her, grabbing her arm and pulled her closer to him, very interested in her blush and how it changed the blue of her skin. Her blush became a bit more prominent and spread to her ears, even to the fins, making them glow a pale rose color.

“Beautiful...” He muttered.

Her blush and the glow grew stronger and she only pressed the side of her face to his, making a gentle sound, like high pitched purring. She looped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him, if that was even possible.

“Thank you for this, Angor... I just...” Her voice was wavering and Angor turned his head towards her, brushing their noses together.

Her gold and black eye were lined with silver, but the gold burned brightly with happiness and her serrated smile was bright. His hand ran up her waist and she shuddered, her claws dragging over his shoulders so that her palms pressed to his chest.

“Hush, sea witch. There is no need for words now.” He spoke softly.

Her smile became softer and her eyes drifted close, pressing her forehead to his.

“Will you stay this time? Here, with me?” Her voice was soft, and his heart swelled.

“... Yes. I will stay with you.” He pulled back and tilted her head up, simply looking at her new but old features.

“I will stay with you for as long as you'll have me.” He murmured, leaning closer to her face.

She laughed softly, leaning closer as well, her lavender blush turning aster. “Then you'd be stuck with me forever.”

He was the one to laugh now, raising a hand to her jaw. “I'm fine with that. So long as it's you.”

A soft, awed, comfortable silence fell between them, the water lapping behind them and the moon as their only witness. After a while, Lorelei turned her attention to his body, her webbed fingers brushing over the crystals peaking out from decaying cracks.

“You know, I was charmed as soon as I saw you, Angor.”

Angor's head jerked a bit in surprise. “Were you?”

“Yes. You reminded me of some great predatory cat, all lithe and powerful like you are. The intensity of your eyes is my favorite thing, because when you look at me, I feel like the single most important being in that moment. But also... they had this unrelenting anger and sadness. Something I knew all too well. I just...”

She trailed off softly before pressing her lips to his like she did before jumping into the lake. She pulled away quickly though.

“What is that?” He asked, more curious than anything else.

“A sort of human affection. They call it a 'kiss'.”

“Disgusting.”

She only smiled at him and tilted her head, looking entirely too amused. She knew him too well it seems.

“...I would not... mind if you did it again.”

She laughed and leaned in again, pressing her lips all over his face. He silenced her affectionate noises with a 'kiss' of his own, with only the moon as their witness and their bond warming their hearts.

He really wouldn't mind spending forever with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long while ago and then I sat collecting dust for like... When did I post Missing Pieces and Kindred Spirits again? anyway, Comic Sans is a life saver when it comes to writing for some reason. It just helps me crank out stuff.  
Anyway, I love these two very much, and I can't wait to write their couples' drama if I ever get that far in my OC Trollhunter AU.  
For now though, romantic mush and the promises of two almost immortals.  
Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please tell me what you enjoyed the most in the comments below!


End file.
